


Lokitty

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Lokitty, loki deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Tumblr Request: "loki reaction to being called lokitty by reader he’s fond of”





	Lokitty

**Author's Note:**

> Short but super cute and funny.

You were sitting on the couch with Loki your feet next to him back against the arm of the couch. The two of you had become fast friends bonding over your love for books. You had started to develop a crush on the raven haired man; you loved everything about him, his long dark hair, the way his blue eyes smiled even if he was showing a frown, the way he held himself, the way he took no one’s shit. You could go on for hours about every detail. 

As you sat and stared at Loki, he either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care. You watched as his hands slowly turned the pages in his book. You watched as his hands rose to scratch his face causing you to laugh uncontrollably. 

“What is so funny?” Loki demanded. 

“Y-y-.” you tried to get out the sentence but the laughing wasn’t allowing it. 

Loki frowned even further, sure that you were making fun of him. 

You took a few deep breaths trying to calm yourself down but your imagination was running wild now and the laughing started up again. 

Loki decided he was done being the punch line of some joke and slammed his book, storming off. 

“Loki,” you called after him sobering up in fear that you had really upset him. 

“What?” Loki stopped wanting an explanation. 

“I’m sorry you just looked like a cat,” you giggled. 

Loki looked at you in confusion, “Excuse me?”

You stepped closer to him wanting to be near him, “Normally when people scratch their face the use their finger or something but you used the back of your hand like a kitty and then I realized your name and the word kitty sound similar, so Lokitty.”

Loki stared at you, not even bothering to blink but you could see a small smirk forming from his lips. “You’re lucky I like you, mortal.”

“You like me?”

“Of course I like you, you think I would let anyone else call me Lokitty and let them live?”

“I guess not,” you smiled up at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Loki blushed and as you went to leave he grabbed your wrist stopping you, it was so quick you almost didn’t even register the kiss.

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Goodnight Lokitty.” 

The two of you separated going to your own rooms both planning to work on what you were the next day.


End file.
